


Là où est né le courage.....

by iantowinchester



Series: Fragments d'âmes..... [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Character Study, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iantowinchester/pseuds/iantowinchester
Summary: Nicky ne serait pas Nicky sans Joe.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Fragments d'âmes..... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858435
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48





	Là où est né le courage.....

Nicky se souvient du temps où il était encore Nicolo di Genova, jeune croisé au cœur empli d'une foi inébranlable en son Dieu et en ces compagnons d'armes.  
La peur de mourir peuplait ses pensées alors qu'en ces rêves vivait un démon féroce à la force inimaginable.

Nicky se souvient de ses longues journées passait à pourfendre le démon, mourant et ressuscitant en parfaite harmonie avec son ennemi naturel.  
La détermination de vaincre ancrée au plus profond de ses os, alors que l'adversaire se relevait encore plus décidé à triompher.

Nicky se souvient de cette nuit où l'espoir l'avait abandonné, le démon s'était redressé sur ses pieds, épuisé mais toujours aussi fier.  
La main tendue l'avait terrorisée autant qu'elle l'avait réconfortée, alors il avait suivi les ordres muets de l'ennemi continuant à vivre malgré l'abandon flagrant de son Dieu.

Nicky se souvient de tous ses instants où le visage de son père se perdait parmi mille autres, pleurant sa vie disparue et tout ce qui avait fait de lui l'homme qu'il était.  
L’inconnu immortel l'avait porté, déposant du pain entre ses mains, entourant son corps d'un feu le réchauffant jusqu’au fond de ses os, et plus tard mettant un toit au dessus de sa tête.

Nicky se souvient des heures passées à prier pour que disparaissent ces pensées impures, espérant passer avec fierté les épreuves envoyées par son Dieu.  
Yusuf n'avait cessé de veiller ses moments de dévotion, dressé sur ses jambes tout au long du jour, sa lame reposant sur son bras prête à frapper qui conque aurait l'audace de le déranger.

Nicky se souvient de ses mains tremblantes quand ses lèvres avaient trouvé la bouche de Yusuf pour la première fois, l'homme l'avait laissé venir à lui, sans urgence ni précipitation.  
L'autre avait depuis longtemps compris ce qui se jouait en son esprit torturé, comprenant lui aussi que son âme sœur lui avait offert les décennies nécessaire à l'acceptation.

Nicky se souvient de leurs étreintes passionnées et langoureuses au fil des siècles, l'amour brûlant son cœur et faisant renaître l'espoir en son esprit.  
Yusuf avait su tout cela bien avant lui, il pouvait le lire dans les regards amoureux et les sourires d'adoration pures que lui offrait l'amour de sa vie.

Nicky se souvient de ces jours sur le champ de bataille, de la douleur parcourant son cœur, de la peur de ne pas revenir.  
La lumière émanant du sourire de Yusuf gardant son âme étincelante et vivante, au delà même des combat légitime qu'ils menaient pour le bien du monde.

Nicky se souvient du jour où il est devenu Nicky du jour où Yusuf est devenu Joe, ensemble par delà les siècle de carnage et de désespoir.  
La lumière de sa vie avait embrassé son front avec dévotion et tendresse l'aidant à laisser le peu qu'il restait de Nicolo derrière lui.

Nicky se souvient de tout cela et bien plus encore.  
Du cœur vaillant.  
De l'âme iridescente.  
Des yeux étincelants.  
De la force inébranlable.  
Des caresses affectueuses.  
Des mains délicates.  
Des bras puissants.  
Des mots enchanteurs.  
De l'amour inaltérable.

Nicky écoute la tendre voix ranimer la flamme dans son cœur, ramener la vie entre ses os, et l'air dans ses poumons.  
Nicky s'appuie d'une épaule au métal froid du blindé, ignorant les bottes de combat cognant dans ses jambes pour se redresser.  
Car c'est là au creux de cet être parfait et exceptionnel qu'est né son courage.


End file.
